


Control

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [29]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always loses control around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

"Winry?"

"Hm?"

"Do you, um—do you love, Al?" he asked awkwardly and wondered why this particular question was difficult to ask. He was an alchemist after all—a rational thinker; questions were his _specialty._

"Of course I do." She smiled warmly.

He turned his eyes away from her then, not wanting to show any sign of the pain he felt at the moment. It was as if his world had begun to crumble around him, bit by bit. His automail whined softly in response to his death grip.

Who knew words could hurt this much? How was he supposed to deal with—

"He's practically my little brother too, you know," she continued, lost in her train of thoughts and unaware of Edward's reactions. "He's part of the family, like you."

_Oh._ A plethora of relief overcame him in a millisecond, changing his mood instantaneously. "Oh, right, like a brother…" he mumbled, trying to regain his composure before looking up once more.

"What is it, Ed?" Worry lit those azure irises of hers.

"It's nothing," he replied, waving off any hint of worry she felt. He patted the top of her head with his flesh hand softly, taking a notice that he'd also grown a bit, before giving her a satisfied smile. "Thanks, Win."

"O-kay?" she answered, confused. He simply chuckled as he walked past her on his way inside the old yellow house. He hoped to calm down his overly relieved heart that throbbed violently inside his chest. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

But the thought of him still having a shot with his mechanic made him lose control all over again.


End file.
